Bio-Broly
Bio-Broly is the main antagonist in the Dragon Ball Z movie; Bio-Broly. He a mutated clone of the original Broly. History Creation After the death of the original Broly, a exiled priest named Maloja, found a sample of Broly's blood. He took the blood to a weatlhy man named Jaguar to create an exact clone of Broly. Jaguar brought the blood sample to a scientist named Dr. Collie to create the Broly clone. Shortly after, Dr. Collie and his team of scientists managed to create a stable clone of Broly known as; Bio-Broly. Bio-Broly Revealed Shortly after Dr. Collie completed Bio-Broly, Jaguar decided to used his money to create other powerful bio-warriors. Jaguar wanted to do that to reveal that Mr. Satan is a fraud. So he sets up a fake tournament, however, the Z fighters intervene, and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, a clone of Broly himself. Jaguar was able to create him through a frozen blood sample provided by a village priest near where Broly was last fought. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, however, Broly escapes, and becomes mutated by a mysterious liquid. Confronting the Z-Fighters Bio-Broly attempted to kill Mr. Satan, but Android 18 and Trunks interfered and prevent Mr. Satan from getting killed, but in the process both of them beaten down. Trunks manages to get Bio-Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Bio-Broly. However, this only serves to make Bio-Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the bio fluid to turn to stone, so they use a Kamehameha to blast the sea water at Bio-Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him. The actual Broly was mentioned at the end of the movie, where he is stated to be causing trouble in hell, and Goku and Pikkon are sent to stop him. Personality Unlike the original Broly who had both the capacity for critical thought and coherent speech, Bio-Broly lacks in both. Bio-Broly is completely mindless, and coupled with the clone's retention of his source material's extreme levels of mental instability and rage, which results in the clone being akin to a ravenous zombie that will attack anyone and anything in his sight. Powers Bio-Broly has an incredibly high power level, though it's stated that his power level is significantly weaker than the original Broly. Like nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball Series, Bio-Broly has superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He also fly and can emit multiple Ki energy blasts. Some Ki attacks include; Eraser Cannon, Double Eraser Cannon, Bio-Hyper Beam, Mouth Energy Wave and a few others. He also can manipulate and regenerate his body since it's made out of a culture fluid. It's also possible that Bio-Broly can enter into both Super Saiyan, and Legendary Super Saiyan form, seeing that Bio-Broly had the physical appearance of a Legendary Super Saiyan before he mutated into his current state. Trivia *Bio-Broly is never referred to as Bio-Broly, instead he's referred to as Broly. *The only line of dialogue Bio-Broly says is; "KAKAROT!" *The containment unit Bio-Broly was in had the number 13 on it. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Deceased Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slimes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sociopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Size-Shifter Category:Elastic Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Died in Disgrace